


Happy Not-Valentine's-Day (Step One)

by Eternallydeancas



Series: Small Steps [1]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, RA!Cas, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternallydeancas/pseuds/Eternallydeancas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Castiel Novak is Dean Winchester's RA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Not-Valentine's-Day (Step One)

Castiel Novak is dreaming of baking with his mother when a monstrous thundering wakes him. Flicking on his lamp and pulling on his discarded sweatpants, he throws open the door and rubs the sleep from his eyes. In the unsettling light, that may as well be searing his corneas, he can just make out one of his residents leaning against his doorframe. The air surrounding the guy reeks of vodka and pot. A quick glance at his watch tells him it’s almost three-thirty, the morning after Valentine’s Day. It is way too early for this.

“Cas, hey, ya know what day it is?” The guys slurs heavily and stumbles in place. That, right there, is what Castiel never understood about drinking. Why would anyone want to get so wasted that they trip when standing still? But before Castiel can answer, the guy keeps talking.

“It’s Valentine’s Day, Cas!” He throws out his arms and gives what Castiel thinks is supposed to be a smile. By now, Cas knows who the resident is. Dean Winchester. No one else at the school called him that.

“No, Dean. It was Valentine’s Day four hours ago. Today’s just another day. Have you been drinking?” He knows the question is stupid. It’s obvious Dean’s way past drunk, but the words tumble out anyway.

“Have you been drinking, Cas?” Dean laughs and pokes him in the chest before tripping forward. “Oh. I don’t feel good, man,” he mumbles into Cas’ shoulder.

“Uh. Okay. Come in. I’ll- You can- Sleep on my bed. Are you going to throw up?” 

“Thank you, Cas. Thank you sooooooooooooo much. This is why you should be my Valentine. You. Are great. Just great. And your eyes are blue. Blue, blue, blue eyes.”

Dean’s full-on rambling now as he moves to Cas’ bed and struggles to kick off his boots. Finally, he gives up and falls face down into one of the twin mattresses Cas had pushed together. As an RA, he’s had to make do with what he has.

Cas cocks his head to the side, stuck on the Valentine comment. However, his attention snaps back to the completely inebriated Dean who’s passed out on his beds. He sighs, because really, it’s three thirty on a Saturday morning, and he doesn’t feel like getting out his documentation logs. After a minute of thought, he grabs a large popcorn bowl and places it by Dean’s head, should he feel the need to puke everywhere. Then, he covers Dean with an extra blanket and crawls next to him, careful to put as much space between the two of them that he can. He can’t risk any unprofessional behavior, or even what could resemble such a thing.

Cas lies, facing the wall, and lets his eyes close as Dean’s words – drunken, but still his – come back to him. He falls asleep sometime after the thirtieth repetition of the scene in his head. And when he dreams again, it isn’t about baking.

ж  
Before Dean opens his eyes, he knows it’s going to be a shitty day. The hangover he’s become accustomed to is already rearing its oh-so-beautiful head, sending sparks and gears grating across his brain. His mouth tastes like death and he has to piss right now. But when he rolls over and sits up –damn the sun for existing– he’s not in his room. He wonders, briefly, if he ended up going home with the brunette at the bar, but once he gets his bearings, he sees he’s in a guy’s room. And not just any guy. His RA, Castiel.

Oh god. He’s hung over in Cas’ room and he barely remembers walking back to the building, let alone crawling into the bed of the guy he’s had a crush on all year. He’s somewhat pleased to see his shoes are still on and his clothes, though twisted, are in place. Nothing happened. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas says, scaring the shit out of him. He whips his head up, a huge mistake, and grimaces.

“Uh, hi. I’m gonna, yeah, uh, go to the bathroom.” Dean rises and crosses the small space too quickly for either of their liking. And then he’s gone, shuffling to the bathroom, kicking himself the entire time.

When he passes Cas’ room on his way back he contemplates stopping in and apologizing. For what, he doesn’t know, but he thinks he should. Yet, like the coward he is, he walks past the door and makes a beeline for his own room. Thankfully his roommate, Chuck, isn’t there to see him trip over his feet as he pushes into the room. He curses and flips on the light in search of the offending object that tripped him. He spots it – a red Valentine heart – and almost crumples it to toss it into the trashcan when he sees his name written in purple marker. Faintly curious, Dean opens the heart to see a hastily scrawled message inside.

Dean,  
What a shame – I wanted you to be my Valentine this year, too. There’s always next year, eh? You’re pretty great, too.  
Cas  
P.S. – Happy Not-Valentine’s-Day

His heart thuds into his throat and he wonders just what the hell he told Cas, when someone knocks on his door. He hastily shoves the valentine into his back pocket and opens the door to a nervous-looking Castiel.

“Dean, I –”

Dean surges forward and cups his hands at the back of Cas’ neck, kissing him for the first time. It is just as he’d imagined, soft lips and soft hair, with just a touch of stubble. Cas moans into his mouth and Dean chuckles, remembering how long he’d waited for this moment. Then he pulls away, much to Cas’ chagrin, because there’s something he has to say and it can’t wait.

“Hey Cas?”

“What, Dean?” Cas’ voice is gruff and slightly irritated at the sudden interruption of their tongues.

“Happy Not-Valentine’s-Day.”


End file.
